elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Przewodnik po Cheydinhal
Przewodnik po Cheydinhal Treść PRZEWODNIK PO CHEYDINHALU PIÓRA ALESSJI OTTUS Arkayu, błogosław me ciało i duszę! Nazywam się Alessja Ottus, i pragnę opowiedzieć wam o Cheydinhalu. Pierwsze wrażenie po przybyciu do Cheydinhalu wywierają szerokie zielone parki, wdzięczne wierzby na brzegach Corbolo, elegancko utrzymane ogrody i kwitnące krzewy. Cheydinhal wygląda zamożnie, z czystymi, dobrze utrzymanymi domami o porządnej konstrukcji, ozdobionej niezwykłymi wzorami w szkle, metalu i drewnie. Lecz co kryje się pod tym estetycznym widokiem? Zbrodnia! Skandal! Zepsucie! Cheydinhal dzieli się na trzy dzielnice. Na północy, na wzgórzu, mieści się dziedziniec i wewnętrzna wieża Zamku Cheydinhal. Droga biegnie ze wschodu na zachód pod zamkiem, od Zachodniej do Wschodniej Bramy. Rzeka Corbolo płynie z północy na południe** od tej drogi, dzieląc południowy Cheydinhal na dwie dzielnice, Świątynną na wschodzie, a Targową na zachodzie. W Dzielnicy Targowej znajdują się wszystkie sklepy, gospody, i siedziby gildii. W Dzielnicy Świątynnej mieści się kaplica i rezydencje Cheydinhalu. Mosty przecinają Corbolo na północy i południu, a południowe mosty łączą się na ładnym parczku na wyspie pośrodku rzeki. Choć Cheydinhal leży na nibenejskim Wschodzie, jego kulturę ukształtowali imigranci mrocznych elfów, którzy przenieśli się tutaj w zeszłym stuleciu z Morrowind. Wielu z tych imigrantów uciekło od surowego społeczeństwa Morrowind i pogańskiej teokracji Świątyni. W Cyrodiil zamierzali odnaleźć ożywczą atmosferę handlu pod przewodnictwem Zenithara. Jeden z tych imigrantów jest teraz Hrabią Cheydinhalu. Andel Indarys pochodził z Rodu Hlaalu z Morrowind, lecz przybył do Cheydinhalu szukając lepszych okazji. Jego nagły awans do najwyższych kręgów szlachty Cyrodiil trudno wyjaśnić, i większość starych rodów z Cyrodiil słusznie uważa go za aroganckiego parweniusza. Jednakże odkrycie żony hrabiego, Lady Llathasy Indarys, zmaltretowanej i martwej u podnóża schodów Domu HrabstwaHall natychmiast wywołało skandal, i plotki o rozpuście, szale i niewierności hrabiego sugerują jeszcze gorszą tajemnicę związaną z jej śmiercią. Kaplica Arkaya w Cheydinhalu nie cieszy się popularnością. Sam hrabia daje zły przykład; nigdy nie zachodzi do kaplicy. Lecz może to ze strachu przed boskim sądem unika pojawiania się przed obliczem Dziewiątki! Prymas, kapłan i uzdrowiciel Cheydinhalu są dobrymi ludźmi, i zagorzałymi obrońcami wiary, lecz najbardziej poważanym i szanowanym kapłanem Kaplicy jest Errandil, Żyjący Święty Arkaya, niezmordowanie prowadzący krucjatę przeciwko praktyce nekromancji w gildii magów i Cesarskiej Akademii Wojskowej. Obie gospody Cheydinhalu wyglądają porządnie z zewnątrz, lecz właścicielem gospody Newlands* jest wstrętny, bluźnierczy mroczny elf, a gospodę Nad Mostem Cheydinhalu prowadzi stateczna, pobożna matrona z Cesarstwa, więc na pewno wiecie już, gdzie podadzą wam dobrą, porządną strawę, i kto zapewni wam bezpieczne i czyste łóżko, w którym nie zamordują was dla pieniędzy. Księgarnię w Cheydinhalu prowadzi Mach-Na, Argonianin, i w życiu nie spotkałam bardziej grubiańskiego i nieprzyjemnego osobnika. Jednakże posiada on doskonały wybór książek po rozsądnych cenach. Najbiedniejsze domy Cheydinhalu są jasne i czyste, ich podwórza dobrze utrzymane, a mieszkańcy nie czynią mają nic przeciwko temu, by wejść i podziwiać ich meble i wystrój domu (o ile będziecie to robić o rozsądnej porze!). Jednak uważajcie! Wielu z tych mieszkańców wydaje się na pozór godnymi szacunku, lecz gdy tylko otworzą usta, okazują się źli, szokujący i grubiańscy, którzy prędzej zamordują was i zakopią w piwnicy, niż powiedzą dobre słowo. To, że wielu z tych prostackich, nieokrzesanych osobników jest orkami, nie powinno was dziwić. Na pewno jednak nie chcecie przegapić domu najwybitniejszego obywatela Cheydinhalu, słynnego malarza, Rythe Lythandasa. Często pracuje on ciężko w swym studiu, i nie należy mu przeszkadzać, lecz jego żona jest uprzejmą i gościnną kobietą, i można ją przekonać, by pokazała wam te z jego obrazów, które zdobią ściany jego własnego domu. Idźcie za Dziewiątką ku chwale! en:Guide to Cheydinhal de:Leitfaden für Cheydinhal es:Guía de Cheydinhal fr:Guide de Cheydinhal uk:Путівник по Чейдінхолу ru:Путеводитель по Чейдинхолу Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki